


At the Old Ball Game

by hhertzof



Series: Play Ball! [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Baseball, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan prefers to watch other people run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Old Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



The game was a good game - or, at least, exciting enough, even for someone who didn't understand the nuances. Tegan could appreciate some of the impressive catches in the outfield or when several players coordinated to take out three of the opposing team in one go. The home team racked up several runs, the opposing team caught them and from the fifth inning to the ninth the score swung back an;d forth, before the Mets managed to get one last run in the bottom of the Tenth inning to win the game.

The Doctor seemed pleased with himself as they left their seats, but he didn't lead them outside. Instead they ended up by the scoreboard where the Doctor threw the ball he'd caught during the sixth inning with amazing accuracy at the huge mechanical apple that was used to signify a Mets home run. There was a clang, followed by a bright shot of colourful sparks that flew up to the sky. The light show lasted at least five minutes before it subsided and Tegan heard a few people saying that they hadn't known it was a firework night.

"Alien invasion thwarted," the Doctor said, looking awfully self-satisfied.

"The day is saved," Tegan intoned, wondering if she'd drank too much of that American beer. "Someday you might tell us from what." Not that he ever would.

"Someday, perhaps." The Doctor spun her around and then headed for the ramps that would lead them back out to the TARDIS, musing about the fortunes of the team they'd just seen play.

Tegan sighed and followed after. It had been a lovely day, or perhaps that was the beer talking. Fresh air, a sporting event, and not much running. "Maybe we can do this again sometime." She approved of days with not much running and they were few and far between these days.


End file.
